disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden Hall Warriors
The '''Eden Hall Warriors to Eden Hall Mighty Ducks '''are the hockey team for Eden Hall Academy. The school has two teams, a Varsity and Jr. Varsity Team. All of the Ducks from the Team USA are given scholarships to the Jr Varsity Team. The varsity Warriors team have held the state title for 20 years. Under Coach Wilson, The varsity team has won ten consecutive State Championships. Dean Buckley who was Gordon Bombay's old teacher offers the Mighty Ducks who won the Jr. Goodwill Games will have great publicity for this school. They offered the Ducks full athletic scholarships to the academy and get rid off all current JV players make room for the Ducks. The team captain of Varsity Riley's little brother was upset about this. Eden Hall was considering revoking their scholarships they played and performed badly on the ice. But with Gordon Bombay's inspirational speech and testimony, they reinstate the scholarships. Varsity is still upset and want them out of their school. The Ducks made a bet with Varsity in Varsity and JV showdown, if Varsity wins the Ducks will leave Eden Hall. If the Ducks win, they change logo and the mascot who will represent Eden Hall Academy. The Jr. varsity and the varsity teams play each other every year to see who is the better team. The Jr. Varsity Ducks beat the Varsity Warriors 1-0. After The Game, Gordon Bombay revealed that he was legally able to change the mascot of Eden Hall from the Warriors to the Ducks. Now the Mighty Ducks now control Eden Hall Academy. Varsity According to Coach Orion, the varsity team is good but incredibly arrogant, due to consecutive wins year after year and because some of them have ties to important members on the board of trustees. You thought the Hawks from the pee wee hockey league and Iceland from the Jr. Goodwill Games were bad, these guys made them look like wimps. Like most of the opponents the Ducks faced, varsity is composed of an all-male line-up with upperclassmen who are bigger, taller, and tougher. Ironically, some of their players embody the stereotype of a brain-dumb jock whose brute actions and bigger body make-up what they lack in intelligence. The latter feature allows the Ducks to play off the stupidity of some of the players in their pranks, like when Charlie brought in horse feces as "homemade brownies" to pay back varsity for stealing Ken's lunch every day. Some members like Scooter and Rick, however display some form of intellect compared to the stereotype members on their team. Ricky Riley is the team captain and main antagonist of Varsity warriors and his second command and his enforcer Cole. Most of them seem to come from money and/or have ties to members of the trustees, to which they abuse constantly to flaunt dominance over the school. Varsity is doing whatever it takes to get them out of their school, the board was about to revoke their scholarships. Until Bombay's testimony reinstating their scholarships. This time to get rid of them for good, is to settle this in JV and Varsity showdown. If Varsity wins, the ducks will leave Eden Hall Academy, if the Ducks win they change logo and mascot and have control of Eden Hall Academy. Varsity lost to the Ducks in the game, Eden Halls mascot to warriors to Mighty Ducks as the new Eden Hall Mascot and their control of Eden Hall. Varsity exits the ice in defeat and humiliation. Roster *Coach Wilson * 2 - Bard *3 - Brown *9 - Cole *14 - Hart *24 - Darrow *32 - Scott "Scooter" Holland *55 - Mullin *77 - Rick Riley - Team Captain *84 - Kabine *88 - Labine *99 - Adam Banks JV It is hinted in the beginning of D3 that the Ducks were brought in partly as a publicity stunt but also because the JV team was in desperate need of a new, better team of players. Dean Buckley attempts to put pressure on Coach Orion and the Ducks to live up to that promise of winning and being as good as varsity. This is seen through various stand scenes where he talks to one of the board members about keeping them on or cutting them altogether. Eventually he breaks down and tries to force Coach Orion to drop the Ducks and start from scratch, in addition to revoking the scholarships of the Ducks, claiming that they aren't playing well enough to deserve them. However, Coach Orion threatens resignation if the Ducks can't keep their scholarships and be his team which in turn results in Gordon Bombay coming in and defending them as a legal aid. Jr. Varsity Roster *Coach Ted Orion *00 - Guy Germaine *4 - Lester Averman *6 - Julie "The Cat" Gaffney *7 - Dwayne Robertson *16 - Ken Wu *18 - Connie Moreau *21 - Dean Portman *22 - Luis Mendoza *33 - Greg Goldberg *44 - Fulton Reed *56 - Russ Tyler *96 - Charlie Conway *99 - Adam Banks Gallery Eden Hall Warriors 2.jpg Eden Hall Ducks.jpg Team Bus.jpg eden warriors.jpg Category:Sports teams Category:The Mighty Ducks characters Category:Character groups